Capture My Stolen Heart
by snowqueen1205
Summary: Mikan was born without a heart literally ... She enters Gakuen Alice then things start to happen... read and reviews please....üÜüÜü
1. Chapter 1

Me again… :) new fiction… :) – snowqueen1205 :)

**Me again… :) new fiction… :) – snowqueen1205 :)**

Chapter 1

Let's start our story with the introduction of everything for short let's start from scratch.

Our main characters….

Mikan Sakura – the princess of the Sakura Kingdom. The only daughter of the queen and king. Emotionless since she was born, why? You'll know on the later chapters.

Natsume Hyuuga – heir of the Hyuuga Corporation. Only son of Mr. And Mrs. Hyuuga. He smiles but not a lot.

The setting…

Sakura Kingdom – a placed ruled by the parents of Mikan. A very progressive kingdom. A place where everybody is happy. A place where there is peace.

Alice Academy – at first look it is just an ordinary school with ordinary students, girls chatting and guys also have their own conversation, but if you would know it better it's very different. Students here have special abilities called the Alice.

Let's begin the story…

It was another beautiful sunny morning at the Kingdom of the Sakura's. The queen and king were sitting on the dinning table chatting.

"Dear when will we tell her?" asked the queen.

"I'm not practically sure but it should be as soon as possible" replied the king.

"Tell me what?" asked the beautiful brunette.

"Have a sit my lady" said the maid.

"So tell me what?" she asked again.

"As you can see you have this special ability. And that ability is very uncommon to other teenagers like you" explained the king.

"So you're telling me what?" she asked very confused.

"I and your dad had a conversation with a school staff called Gakuen Alice and this academy enhances the abilities of teenagers like you" continued the queen.

"Oh I get it you're telling me that I'll attend that so-called academy?"

"Yes" said the king.

"When will I start?"

"The teacher said that you'll start your schooling the day after tomorrow" said the queen.

"Oh, guess I'll start packing now" the brunette went directly to her enormous room then her maid knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Here's your suitcases my lady"

"Thanks. You may leave"

Mikan packed all of her necessities, her casual clothes, accessories, shoes and make-up. It took her 5 hours on packing all of her stuff.

"I'm done now" she said.

"Just in time, this guy will be your teacher in the academy" said the king introducing a gentle looking man.

"Good day your highness I'm Narumi and I'll be your teacher in the academy" he said then bowed down gently.

"Good day to you. I really don't need formal introduction Narumi-sensei"

'_She really is different. She really looks empty inside' _Narumi said in his thoughts.

"So when will we leave?" asked the brunette.

"About an hour your highness" replied Narumi.

"Oh before I forgot, your father and I want to secure your protection while you're inside the academy" said the queen.

"Bodyguards you mean?"

"Yes. Were sending 10 bodyguards and 5 maids with you and as you leave will bring you a convoy" continued the queen.

"Don't you think that is so many?"

"Well if it is for your protection I guess it's still not enough and you know about your condition"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Let's just hope that she'll not do anything reckless" she said.

After an hour

"We'll try to visit you there" said the queen that seems so sad.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry so much. I'll try to send you letters as much as possible" she said then hugs her mother.

"Do your best" said the king.

Then she hugs her father as well.

Servants bid farewell to their beloved princess.

Her limousine starts its engine then sped off along with the convoy….

**Chapter one is rather short but I hope you liked it… Thanks… reviews please… :)**

** snowqueen1205 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chappie

**Here's the second chappie!! Hope you'll enjoy… -- snowqueen1205 ;)**

Chapter 2….

'_I wonder what could happen in my new school?' _the brunette was deep in her thoughts.

"Excuse me your highness we're already here" interrupted Narumi.

"Oh, I didn't notice"

On the other hand

"I guess the princess is now alone on her new school of course besides he bodyguards and maids. I'll make sure that she'll never receive so much comfort. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Back at the academy

The chuffer opened the limousine's door then came out a beautiful brunette. The place was deserted because it was a Saturday afternoon and students have an extra lesson.

"It seems pretty quite today," she said while looking around.

"Because students had an extra day of classes so that you could go peacefully on your dorm we don't want students crowing around you for so long your highness" said Narumi.

"Oh, that's why"

She and Narumi went to her dorm.

"On Monday we will introduce you to your classmates so we're giving you a day to fix your things on your room. Oh, here we are"

They entered the room and as expected it was very huge it was fully furnish and the painting of the wall was very vibrant an attractive.

"Nice room" she said then toured herself around.

"I guess I'll leave you here if there's anything that you need just ask one of your maids to call one of the faculty's staff"

"Thanks"

She took a short shower than took a nap but before that she wrote a letter for her parents.

Mom and Dad,

The academy is great. I have a nice room and Narumi-sensei is very kind. Hope my stay here will be great.

Your daughter…

The next morning

She woke up very early and her breakfast was already on her dining table.

"Good morning you majesty" greeted her maid.

"Good morning. Thanks for the breakfast."

She ate her breakfast then took a bath.

"Better start unpacking my stuff"

It took her the whole day to unpack and fix her stuff.

"What a tiring day" she yawns. "Better get ready f or tomorrow" she took a bath and fell asleep.

The next day

She woke up very early maybe because of excitement or maybe she's just used to it.

She took a bath then wore her uniform. She combed her beautiful long hair and let it loose.

"My lady your breakfast is ready"

"Thanks"

She ate her breakfast get her stuff and 20 minutes before classes begins she went to her classroom. Bodyguards surrounded her and she receives stares from student and they started murmuring.

"Look at that girl" "She might be that important" "We can't see very clearly" "Who is she anyway?" "Look! I know who she is! She is the princess of the Sakura Kingdom" "No wonder why she's heavily guarded"

She didn't mind all of the murmurings around her and she went directly to the faculty room.

"Good Morning your highness" greeted the faculty.

"Good morning" she greeted back.

"Homeroom is your first period today and I'll assist you and as your homeroom teacher I'll introduce you to them" said Narumi-sensei.

They went together on class B together with her bodyguards.

"Good morning everyone!" he greeted the class.

"Good morning" replied lazily by some of the students.

"Today we'll have a new student which means you'll have a new classmate" this caught the attention of the class.

"Please enter," he said motioning to her to enter. A beautiful brunette entered the room. Students were shock.

"Please introduce yourself"

"Good morning everyone. My name is Mikan Sakura, Princess of the Sakura Kingdom. I'm a special star student and my Alices are Nullification and the SEC" she then smiles. A very rare smile that she rarely shows. Even if she has a nice smile it still feels empty, it still shows no emotion.

"Are there any questions?" asked Narumi. Nobody raised his or her hands.

"None? Very well then, you can have that seat at the back beside that raven haired guy," he said pointing at the empty seat.

She went to the said seat and her bodyguards starts to follow her.

"Please stay outside for a while. Wait for me there please. I'm quite sure that nobody will harm me here" she said telling her guards. They followed her others then directly went outside.

Students were staring at her while she was walking to her seat. Guys started to drool at her but she didn't mind all of it. She sat quietly beside the raven-haired guy. She didn't say any greetings to the guy. She seems to have awakened the raven-haired guy.

"Oi, little girl what are you doing here? You seem really new" he said without recognizing who he was talking to.

The girl looked into the guy.

"What am I doing here? I was assigned to be sited here, and who are you anyway?" she said emotionless.

The guy seems to be back in the true world and recognized who he was talking to. "Natsume Hyuuga" he replied without giving any respect.

But it seems that the girl didn't cared at all.

The class started, it was there homeroom period.

fast forward

It was already their break time. Mikan went out on their classroom together with her bodyguards. While they were at the corridor students where looking at Mikan, some of them giving respect and some of them chatting.

"Look it's Princess Mikan" "She sure is pretty" "But something is missing in her" "You're right about that. What could it be?" "I dunno" murmured some girls.

"She's sure is hot" "Of course she's the princess anyway" "Let's ask her out" "As if you could do that. Just look at the bodyguard around her" "Your right about that" murmured some guys.

Mikan being emotionless didn't mind it at all. She just continued walking to the cafeteria. Her table was very well prepared, it really looks elegant it really suits her status and on her sit there was an engrave word "Princess Mikan Sakura, Princess of the Sakura Kingdom". She was very well served. After she ate her meal she went to their classroom surrounded again by her bodyguards.

….bell rings….

"Okay class, settle down Math is going to begin" the frog lover teacher saw Mikan "Good afternoon your highness" he said then bows down giving respect. (I can't imagine Jinno-sensei is doing that…. Hehe)

"Good afternoon" she replied.

The class started and Jinno started discussing Math.

Meanwhile, at another part of a very far away kingdom….

"So the princess is enjoying her first day at school, let's see how much she can last if I do this to her… Haha!" the old lady squeezed something on her right hand.

Back at Alice Academy…

"we put the point here…."

'_Ouch! Why now? Why at this time? Gosh!' _she screamed in her thoughts. She was clutching her left chest, Natsume seems to notice this.

"Youjo, are you all right?" he asked.

Mikan just nodded her head but deep inside her was deep pain. After some seconds Jinno also seems to notice this.

"Mikan-sama are you all right?" he asked then went closer to Mikan.

"Help sensei" she said in a very low tone.

Her bodyguards came rushing in, they were panicking.

"You highness!" "Princess Mikan" "Mikan-sama" they all said.

Her bodyguards surrounded her and students were all confused on what's happening.

**Reviews please…. **

**:) Snowqueen1205**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Sorry for the super late update. I was kind of busy with school work and family affairs. Anyways, enjoy the story! Thanks for the support!**

**Lots of love,**

**Snowqueen1205…=]**

* * *

**Chapter 3…=]**

Everyone was panicking and students were confused.

"Calm down everyone! Sit down!" exclaimed by their current teacher. Students then followed his commands.

Mikan was now panting hard while Natsume was still confused and in the state of shock.

'_What's happening to her? I thought she was fine? Well actually she said she was fine? What's wrong?' _He said in his thoughts. Natsume was not the only one who's confused well actually everyone is.

The guards carried Mikan and rushed her outside towards the academy's hospital.

Students began to murmur, they were becoming too loud.

"What happened to Mikan-sama?"

"What's wrong with her?"  
The teacher was disturbed. "Silence! Let us start our lesson again" students followed his commands and sat back to their original seats and became quiet. Then they continued their normal classes.

The certain raven haired lad was still bewildered and lost deep within his thoughts.

At the school's hospital, at Mikan's room

The king and queen rushed beside their daughter, she seemed to be in great pain and at the same time in deep slumber.

"My daughter! My daughter! Is she alright?" the queen was sobbing hysterically.

"Calm down my dear." The king said trying to calm down the queen. He then faced the doctor and Narumi-sensei. "So what happened to our daughter?"

"Your highness, during their afternoon classes the said teacher who was monitoring the class, who is Jinno-sensei, reported that Mikan experienced terrible pain and that she was pleading for help, it seems to be the pain in her heart." Said by the doctor.

"The whole faculty staff of this academy knew about Mikan's condition but as for our students they don't know anything." Said Narumi-sensei.

"Very well then, let's keep her ailment as a secret and let them know that she just have heart problems and nothing more." The king said.

Mikan stirred and then she opened her eyes. She was hoping that she won't feel any pain anymore, and that it was all just a dream a reality that she doesn't want to face, but then again she was wrong.

"Aww…"

"Mikan, dear! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" Her mother's tone was full of concern and panic. She came then rushing to her side again.

"I'm fine mom, you don't have anything to worry. You worry too much" she lied to her mother even thou she knew very well deep within her that she's still experiencing pain. She just doesn't want her mother to worry that much.

"Excuse me your highness, but Mikan-sama has to take her rest, you can go visit her again after she has awaken." The doctor told them.

"Oh, okay, very well then, we'll see you again my dear" she told her daughter. "Thanks doctor for helping my daughter, I'm entrusting her life to you, and we shall leave then"

The doctor and Narumi-sensei then followed the royal couple outside.

Now Mikan was all alone in her room, or so we thought. A certain someone was outside the windows on the branch of a tree, watching.

"Well, what a nice start! If you can call that a nice start!" she said to herself, she seemed to be annoyed. Than she continued, "I thought it will work out well, but then again I was wrong."

Meanwhile… Somewhere far

Looking at some crystal ball an old woman was holding something on her right hand and she seems to get the hang out of it and she was enjoying the sight in front of her.

"I'm sorry my dear, but just like you have said you are definitely correct, you're thoughts was miserably wrong. Haha! Let me see you in pain while you are alone. Haha! Suffer my wrath!"

Meanwhile…

"Not now please! Not now when I'm currently alone. Please! I'm begging you!" she was somewhat starting to panic and sobbing while clutching her heart.

The lad watching her was somewhat aware on what was happening in front of him. He was also starting to panic and he wanted to help the girl on anyway he can but he is totally clueless on what to do.

Mikan was now panting very hard.

"Please stop this! It's not my fault! Please! I didn't do anything wrong, it was not my decision! Please! I'm begging you! Don't make me suffer." She was crying, panting and sweating really hard.

The lad who was watching jump inside the window and pushed the emergency button to call the attention of the medical staff.

Mikan saw the lad and whispered a 'thank you' then she passed out.

The lad jumped out the window so that nobody would see him inside the room.

Medical staff came running in.

"Mikan-sama! Mikan-sama!" they were panicking. They were trying to wake her up, but to no avail she didn't wake up. Then after a few minutes she became calm again.

On the other hand…

"Don't worry my dear, I'm not just going to kill you that yet. The right time will come when you will fully pay the amount. The debts of your parents. Haha!"

* * *

**It's done! Sorry if it's kind of short. I'll try to update faster, because exams are coming nearer. Haha! Thanks for reading guys! Reviews please. =] Please read my other fic.. "What Matters Most"... =] thank a lot!**

**With lots and lots of love and support,**

**- Snowqueen1205… =] **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the recent reviews! ... =] sorry for the late upload, we've just finished our periodical exam, wish me luck with the results...=]**

**Anyways enjoy! =]**

**Lots of love,**

**Snowqueen1205…=]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning

Students at the classroom of 2-B were busy chatting with one another.

"What happened to the princess?"

"I don't know…."

"I've heard a while ago with the other students that she has heart ailment."

"Oww, poor her…" said by random students.

Then a certain someone butted in…

"Yeah right, maybe it's just because she wanted to be famous to attract everyone's attention, haha, what a show-off! Maybe it wasn't even true that she has a heart ailment."

"Haha! You're certainly right, she's just a wanna be, someone who can't actually compete with us…"

"Haha!" Sumire and Luna then both evilly laugh.

"Shut up. You don't even know me yet, you don't know anything and you still don't know my past." A certain someone said.

Natsume was shock to hear such cold voice, a voice as cold as his, that doesn't even match a beautiful, gentle, and calm face.

"Good morning Hyuuga-san, by the way thanks for yesterday, if you weren't there then I might be already dead." She smiled a small smile only for him to see.

At the sight of this, Natsume blushed madly then covered his face with his Manga.

"It was nothing" he was able to reply.

People saw there conversation and become wondering on what's happening between the two.

"That girl is talking to our Natsume-kun!" Sumire exclaimed, the wanna be girlfriend of our dear Natsume.

Mikan heard this and told her "Didn't I just tell you to shut up? Can't you hear or are you just plainly dumb? You can get jealous of me for a hundred times, but you know what? I just simply don't care on you're stupid words." Then she shifted her attention to her drawing.

"How could you? How dare you say those kind of words to me?! I don't care if you're the princess or whoever you are but one thing is for sure, you are worthless! You are nothing but some filthy trash! And speaking about you, me being jealous of you? Haha! In you're dreams! I never actually dreamed of becoming like you, becoming worthless!"

"Don't waste you're time on her, as you have said earlier that she's just a worthless trash, haha! Why waste your time on her"

"I told you to shut up!" she was angry and everyone knows that, everybody could feel that. She stood up and got nearer to the two.

They were both terrified, shaking and hoping that they didn't even dared to face her. They forgot that her alices are the most powerful alice.

"Mikan" her best friend said emotionless yet deep within her she was worried. **(A/n: If you are wondering why Hotaru was not in the previous episodes, it was because she was busy with some lab work so here she is now entering my fic! Haha! =])**

Just then Mr. Narumi entered the room and saw the angry Mikan. He rushed to her side to calm her down.

"Mikan-chan calm down, please remember your condition…please…" Narumi whispered calmly to her.

She calmed down in an instant and shoves him off her shoulder. She went outside the classroom to go somewhere far, peace and relaxing. She stopped at a place where there is a beautiful, blossoming Sakura Tree. _'It's wonderful,' _she thought, marveling at the wonderful scene.

"Might as well stay here for a while" She sat there savoring the beautiful scenery before her eyes, inhaling the fresh and clean air.

Then she was talking to herself. "How could a girl like me find my true happiness, my inner most feelings, my deepest thoughts and my hearts desire? I want to live normally, I want to smile and laugh. I want to enjoy my past and my upcoming future and my present. I want to find her! I want to kill her, I want to lift my curse! I want to be free, I want to be free…" then she fell asleep.

The lad jumped out of the tree and went closer to her, he thought that she has passed out again but to his comfort he found out that she was just asleep.

He thought to himself _'What's with her? Why can't shi smile nor laugh? Did she encounter the past that I've experienced? But it can't be possible she's a princess, she has a happy and comfortable life. What's the curse that she's talking about? Who's the person that she wanted to kill? I can't understand her." _He was staring at her for a few minutes until he realized, this made him blush and turned his back instantly on her. Then someone from behind called him. "Natsume"

He knew that voice very well, it was the voice that he has detested the most.

"What now Persona? What do you need?" he asked coldly.

"I want to tell you something important, come…"

"What about it? What is it?"

"It's about that person sleeping in front of you right now, that's it"

Natsume was struck on what Persona currently told him.

"Did that change your decision on following me? If yes, then come my little kitty.

He didn't even hesitate to follow him again.

They were already deep within the woods.

"So Persona what are you talking about? What do you know?"

"Interested aren't we?"

"Well, no, just hurry up okay. You're wasting my precious time."

"Oh, I'm sorry is the precious time you were talking about is the time that you spent, staring at her?"

'_How did he know? How long have he been there?' _he thought.

"Whatever you're thinking the answer might be this… you're right Natsume , I was there standing for about 5 minutes and I was shock to see you staring at her intensely for quite some time, I was also bothered that you didn't even felt my presence."

"You knew me too well Persona, you're even crossing my line, and very well then, what is it?"

"Okay, so you know that Mikan-sama is the princess of our country, and I presume that you were there when she passed out two days ago…" he paused.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Natsume said being impatient.

"Sorry, sorry, stop being impatient okay, Mikan-sama has this curse which the academy hides as her illness, they said it to keep this from the students and only the staff knows, but there is a person who knew this secret maybe its her best friend or something well anyways, this means that there are already two of you who knew the 'secret'." He put the stress on the last word.

He continued "…so this 'secret' or should I say 'curse' happened a lot like 14 years ago, before she was even born. There was an old witch who lived deep within the valley of this nation, barely anyone can go there. The witch came to the palace to ask the king for her to be able to create the un-owned land beside her lot to a garden, but not just an ordinary garden, the said garden will be planted with evil and deadly plants. The king did not allow this because it might have an effect on the people and especially to her unborn child. But the said witch did not easily give up. For days she always went to the palace to ask for permission, until finally she grew tired and angry and told the couple that they'll pay on what they've done, so she put the curse on the princess and got her heart, sp the princess was the payment. So that's it" he finished.

"So that curse of the princess is that she'll have no heart?" he asked barely confused.

"Yeah, you're right about that"

"So what does it concern me?"

"You'll have a mission"

"What's the connection on her?"

"You're mission is to protect her, you shall keep an eye on her at all times Natsume, very well then, I have nothing left to tell you. I'll leave you now Natsume" he then disappeared in thin air.

Natsume was lost in his thoughts. _'I've found the right answers, so that was her deepest problem, but how could I help her? I want to help!' _

He went back to the previous location where he found her sleeping, but to his dismay and shock he found that she was not there anymore.

* * *

**Yeah! It's already done! I made it extra long. Haha! Please reviews…=] Please read my other fic "What Matters Most" thanks! And please hope that I pass my exams…=] **

**At least you already knew what's happening with Mikan. Persona is a bit weird in this chapter. Haha! **

**With lots of love and support,**

**Snowqueen1205…=]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for my super late update. Anyways school is finally over! Hurray for me and for those out there who's done studying! Thanks for continually supporting my story! Anyways, hope you'll enjoy and leave some reviews! Thanks!**

**Love lots, **

**Snowqueen1205…ü**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Where could she have been?" this question keeps on repeating on his mind for several minutes right now.

He have already reached central town, he has looked on all the possible places that she might be, he was already circling on the same spot for how many times already.

Until he stopped on some coffee shop which he didn't seemed to notice. He peeked inside and saw two young ladies chatting.

He didn't bother listening to their conversation so he just left.

With the two girls inside the café.

"Mikan"

"Hotaru?"

"How've you been lately?"

"Well, I would be lying if I'll tell you I'm just fine"

"I wasn't there during your first day, but I heard from some of the students that you have an attack."

"Oh, that? Yeah, that's true"

Hotaru looked at the saddened face of Mikan.

"You know Mikan; you should smile a lot more, so that you'll look prettier."

"But Hotaru, how could I smile if I don't even know what I'm feeling , my life is like living as a puppet of someone I don't know, that there is someone out there controlling my every move, my whole life." She said painfully.

"Don't let her ruin your life Mikan, it's is really still up to you if you want to live happily, if you still want to live normally. Don't worry Mikan, someday I'll help you find and then destroy her."

"Thanks Hotaru, I owe you a lot" she showed her one of her empty and rare smile.

'_That's right Mikan, learn how to smile piece by piece then eventually you'll find your own true and warm smile, learn how to be free, remove those strings that you said you have' _Hotaru said on her thoughts then smiled.

After a few hours

Mikan and Hotaru went out of the café. Mikan was heavily guarded so that no fan bays can come close to her.

"Princess please show us some of your rare smile!" fan boys were shouting but she doesn't seem to care, she remained stoic as ever.

A certain someone was watching her from above the trees.

'_Guys really do think alike. We're all waiting for one simple smile from one simple girl. Haha! What am I thinking? Thinking of some rubbish like this, well I know I can't deny it even to myself, I'm starting to have a crush on her' _he smiled to himself. After she has passed in front of him, he then jumps from tree to tree back to his dorm and back to the academy.

The next morning

Boys were swooning at the door of their classroom waiting for their special someone but they seemed to be pushed by some armed men. At this sight Natsume already knew that it was the girl he was waiting for.

"If any of you tries to come close to Mikan-sama, you will be severely punished!" announced by one of her bodyguards. Here is where the role of Natsume takes place; he's there to protect Mikan if her bodyguards were not around or not capable of handling attacks given by the said witch and the AAO. Of course our young lady is clueless on Natsume's tasks, only the royal couple and the school's staff knows it.

After the boys let her pass through and her guards were left outside. She sat down on her normal seat beside Natsume.

"Hey Hyuuga"

"Hn?" was his oh-so famous reply.

"Yesterday I saw you standing in front of me staring"

Natsume was stunned by her words, he then hid his face behind his manga.

"Uhm… It was just because… Uhm… because" his mind was blank and confuse.

"Well anyways, forget about that" He then felt relief.

She then turned her attention on her drawing, Natsume noticed this and peeked through his manga.

He saw an extraordinary drawing. Deep within the drawing you can see pain and suffering, sadness was there too. He felt pity for the girl sitting beside him. _'If it's not for the curse of the wicked witch she might be currently enjoying her comfortable life inside the castle, enjoying her luxury.'_

Then their home room teacher entered.

"Good morning everyone!" he greeted.

Almost everyone greeted him back. He looks very happy and eager to announce something for everyone.

"Well as we all know, the tradition for our school's festival is coming nearer" some students grunted, while students seemed to be exited and enjoying. Well for Natsume and Mikan they didn't care.

"For tomorrow, the eve of our festival celebration, students are required to wear their elegant dress for the girls and their tuxedoes for the guys, we're hoping that students will look their best" their teacher added.

Students started to gossip on what gown they're going to wear. Still the two including Hotaru and Ruka doesn't seem to care.

"Because of the special day tomorrow students are given a chance to buy their gowns, so today is a free day and since chosen students are required to help and students will be given a chance to beautify yourself so tomorrow is also a free day" students cheered more loudly. "So that's for my announcements, I'll be leaving you, bye!" he then ran outside the room.

Mikan was the first one to stand up then she stopped in front of Hotaru. "Bye Hotaru, well, see you later or maybe even tomorrow"

"Bye Mikan" she replied coolly.

Then she went outside the room. Her bodyguards followed her up to her dorm. Her lady servant opened the door for her and her secretary said "Good day your highness" she bowed down "You're royal Highness heard of the party tomorrow so she sent your designer"

"Great, just what I needed" her designer went closer to her. "Your Highness, It's a pleasure to serve you again" She bowed her head as a sign of greeting.

"Okay so let's get to work then" the couturier then measure her.

After a few minutes they were done measuring her.

"Your Highness, you have such a wonderful body" the couturier seemed glad about it.

She took a sketch pad and started sketching. Mikan was starring at the drawing, she seems to be amaze.

"There it's all done! So what color would you prefer Mikan-sama?"

"If it'll be a halter dress, red might look better with that"

"Nice choice of color your Highness, very well then, I better get going"

It was already night time; Mikan was painting outside her balcony. The portrait background is the dark sky full of stars and a full moon and that there was a girl on a balcony reaching for the stars as if aiming to grasp it with her bare hands.

Beside her room a certain lad went to his balcony to savor the peaceful and calm sight in front of him. He was sudden to see Mikan outside wearing her night gown and her hair gently flying from the breeze. He was blushing, but he didn't notice. Mikan saw him; she waved and smiled, empty yet angelic, at him. He was shock, he blushed more but it was not that visible because it was somewhat dark. He was panicking, he doesn't know what to do, he just nodded and smile then went inside his room, his heart was beating fast he was frustrated. '_What is this? Can it be that? No! It can't be! I can't be in-love with her.'_

* * *

**A/n: Finally! It's done... Hurray for me!... Haha! Hoping for your reviews... Thanks a lot!. **

**Lots of love,**

**Snowqueen1205…ü**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, added this story to their story alert and favorite stories. =]**

**Hope you enjoy…=]**

**snowqueen1205…=]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The following morning…

Mikan's personal secretary was already waking her up.

"Mikan-sama, please wake up. You need to start preparing and after 3 hours your personal shoe maker will be sending his secretary to give you images of shoes that you can choose from."

Mikan obediently went up and directly went to her enormous and extremely fabulous bathroom.

She took an hour or so to finish her very relaxing bath on her bathtub. **(ü) **She dried her hair with her blower and combs it gently and yes, she took another hour.

"Ms. Mikan, the shoe company came 30 minutes earlier than the actual schedule"

"Oh, is that so, very well then. Give them some tea and then I'll go out" It didn't took her that long. After few minutes…

"Your Highness" she stood up to acquaint her.

"Please take your seat"

"Your Highness here are images of the possible choices for your shoes. May I know what the color of your gown is?"

"It would be the color red"

"Nice choice of color your Highness, well, how about this crimson red peep-toe stilettos?"

"That looks pretty nice"

"Yeah, it's a good combination with your red dress and with its crimson red color your feet will look sexy and attractive just like your dress"

"Oww, very well then, I'll use that, thank you"

"Very well then your Highness, I'll go now, thank you so much" she bowed down then silently left.

"Ms. Mikan after a few minutes your Highness sent your attorney to bring in some jewelry" her secretary said while holding her PDA.

"Okay, I'll just wait for her at the balcony" she plug in her iPod touch and closed her eyes, listening attentively to the serene music playing in her ears.

'_She looks peaceful and calm, she looks like enjoying everything and doesn't have any worries'_ a thought of someone.

After a few minutes of waiting and sound tripping, somebody from behind tapped her. She removed her skull candy earphones then looked at that person. "Hm?'

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Ms. but your attorney is already waiting for you inside."

"Oh, let her take a sit and bring her some snacks"

A woman dressed professionally was sitting at the waiting room.

"Good day your Majesty" she stood up and bowed to her, giving honor.

"Good day to you too, have a sit"

"Thank you, well I may presume that you know what I'm here for, your Highness?"

"Well, my secretary told me that you'll be bringing some jewelry with you, is that right?"

"Oh, yes indeed, you are very well informed."

She took out her briefcase and opened it. Inside of it were filled with a lot of expensive and wonderful jewelry to choose from.

After 10 minutes of mix and match, she found the right jewelry that would match perfectly with her clothes.

"I'll use this one"

"Very well then your Majesty, I'll inform the queen about this. I shall be leaving, thanks you for your time"

"Thank you too" the said lady stood up and did a curtsy.

As the lady went out of the room, her secretary entered with some girls behind her.

"Good day you Highness" they greeted her then curtsied. Mikan just bowed in response.

"Ms. Mikan here is your spa team"

"Are we a bit early?"

"We're sorry your Highness but your schedule is already been planned and it'll rake a while for your spa and later on for your pedicure. We're actually a bit behind our schedule"

"Guess I've got nothing to do, anyways let's just start shall we, as you always say 'time is gold'".

At the other side of the academy, specifically at Central Town.

Ladies were busy on their hair and clothes and some were chatting animatedly.

"I heard Princess Mikan's gown was made by the best couturier in the world"

"Really? I also heard that her shoes were made by her very own professional shoe maker"

How gossips fly so fast neh?

Some girls butted in to their conversation about our princess.

"Maybe at this point, the best stylist is in her room already, fixing her hair and make-up"

"I will not be so shock to see her as the most beautiful girl in the academy!"

"But what about Sumire and Luna?"

"Yeah, you're right about that"

"I heard that they're planning revenge"

"Revenge? For what?"

"Remember the day when they had their 'misunderstanding' inside the room"

"Oh yeah, I remember. This is getting so exciting!"

Night time fell upon the academy. The festival's eve ball is already starting. Student were already gathering. Some of them were anticipating on the looks of the 3 awaited ladies.

After a few minutes the 2 awaited ladies came. Boys started to swoon around them admiring their beauty.

"Wow, you're right, they surely look dashing"

"They sure look pretty"

"Well, well, our very dear princess isn't here. Haha!" said Sumire.

"Haha! Maybe she doesn't want to be defeated by us. As everyone can see we cannot deny the fact that our beauty abolishes everyone's" said Luna. They were both laughing evilly,

Then Mikan's bodyguards came forward, they seem to be hiding something or rather someone, to be exact, Mikan, the most awaited lady that surpasses even the two.

Students began to murmur and they were excited to look at the lady that they were awaiting.

The lights went dim and finally the MC started to speak. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the festival's eve ball, but before we start our program I would like to acknowledge the presence of a very important person, your Royal Majesty, Princess Mikan Sakura"

The stage lights went dim and the spot light went on, student's attention was reverted to the direction the spot lights were emphasizing on. Some of her guards then left the scene.

Students gasped in surprise and awe. They were staring at her, admiring her god-like beauty. They can't believe that their seeing an angel that has fallen from above. **(Okay so that's a hyperbole)**

Boys tried to ask her to dance but before they could even speak her bodyguards block them.

Somewhere near pairs of crimson eyes were staring at her with amazement, a mixture of awe, admiration and intensity.

Mikan seemed to feel the intense stare that someone was giving her. She looked around for that certain someone. She found our handsome lad gazing at her, she stared back at him for a few seconds then instantly came back to reality, and she shifted her gaze into something else.

The lad was blushing, he can feel it. Even his heart and thoughts were agreeing with him.

"Please stay somewhere far" she told her bodyguards. They've got no other choices but to obediently obey to her desires. She then faced her admirers. "Stop this or every one of you will be severely punished." They all obediently followed her command.

Hotaru then went to her. "You look great tonight, Mikan"

Mikan felt a little conscious with what Hotaru told her. "Well… Thank you, you look good yourself, Hotaru".

Then the two best friends were strolling along side by side, and still there were those pair of crimson eyes who was closely watching by, looking at the person he needed or rather wanted to protect.

They stopped in front of some group of students.

"Hey guys" Hotaru greeted.

"Hi Hotaru!" they all replied in a chorus. They stared at the girl beside her and greeted her too. "Good evening your Majesty"

"Good evening" she replied politely. She felt uncomfortable with the formality they were giving her.

"Mikan-chan, this is Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Ruka" they waved at her accordingly.

She smiled at them, her rare smile. Mikan felt comfort and warmth with the people gathered around her.

"So your Majesty…" Yuu started.

"You can call me Mikan-chan or in whatever name you are comfortable of calling me"

They all stared at her with curiosity and a bit shock. Hotaru thought it was weird but still she smiled at the thought that Mikan is starting to learn how to deal with other people.

"But your Majesty…" Ruka was cut of by Mikan, herself.

"No buts Nogi-san or maybe Ruka-pyon I'll be happier to be equally treated by you."

They were laughing and chatting, be known to them that there was a pair of crimson eyes watching them, hoping that he was also there laughing and chatting… with _her._

Ruka seemed to notice his presence. "Hey Natsume!" he called out. Mikan glanced at him.

"Hey Ruka" he greeted back.

"Natsume I bet you know Mikan-chan, right?" he said then pointed her.

"Hi Natsume-kun" she greeted with a cold and empty smile, yet so angelic.

He blushed at last word she said, 'kun', but it also bothers him with Ruka using the word 'chan' to acknowledge someone so powerful and _precious?_

"Hey Ruka, did I just heard it right? Did you just call her 'Mikan-chan'? I thought she was the princess? Aren't we supposed to give the highest respect to her?" to be honest, he was so confused and was filled with many questions.

"So you see Natsume-kun, I told them to treat me equally like the rest of the students here." You can see clearly from her cold eyes a hint of happiness.

"Oh I see, that then answered my question. Well, I better get going" he said.

"Wait! But you will miss the whole program" she seems to be disappointed.

"Well, uhm, I'll be doing some important errands, very well then" he signaled a good bye to every one. But actually the truth is he doesn't want to go, he wanted to stay beside Mikan this whole evening but still, he can't Persona wanted to talk to him and this might be important.

Mikan was indeed happy at this very moment. She's enjoying the time spending with her new set of friends. Until …

'_No!!'_ her thoughts screamed. She could feel that familiar pain again. "No not this time, not now when I'm actually enjoying what I'm doing, please" she muttered.

Her friends seemed to notice this but Hotaru was the only one who knew the truth. "Mikan" her worried voice could be clearly heard. Her friends were also becoming worried.

"Mikan-chan's heart ailment is attacking again!" Yuu exclaimed. He was not sure of what to do, he was not actually good at this kind of situation. Hotaru motioned Ruka to call on Mikan's bodyguards. They hurriedly rushed to her aid and went directly to school's hospital with her friends following closely from behind.

Meanwhile…

"Young Lady, I won't let you have all the fun all by yourself, let me share to you how I define the word 'fun'. Haha!"

Back the Academy's festival…

The certain raven haired lad has just returned with his meeting with Persona and he was totally clueless on what had happened while he was away. He noticed that Mikan and the rest of her friends could no where to be found and students were chattering about something. He decided to try and search for the girl she was supposed to protect. As he came pass by some students, he heard them talking about something.

"Poor Princess"

"Yeah, this is actually the first time that I really saw her that happy"

"Right, I really do hope that she would stay like that forever because she looks much prettier rather than we she's not smiling"

"All I can say is that I am grateful that I didn't have any illness like hers"

"Me too, otherwise all there's left for me is sadness boredom like there is no freedom at all"

With what Natsume heard with the conversation of some students, he already knew what already happened with Mikan while he was not around for a few minutes.

He got no other choice, so he ran as fast as his legs could make it, to the only place he knew he would found her, the schools hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 6 ends here. =] I hope you guys liked it or was it that boring?. Reviews would certainly be appreciated. Thanks to those who's still continually reading this fic and so as my other fictions. Stay tuned!. =]**

**Love ya'll!**

**With lots of love and gratitude,**

**Snowqueen1205…=] **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very sorry for the super late update of this chapter. I was very busy with school works and joining contests and stuffs. Being a junior and an editor sure is hard job. But well anyway, here is the 7****th**** chapter!. :) hope you guys enjoy!. :)**

**snowqueen1205**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_In the past chapters…._

_With what Natsume heard with the conversation of some students, he already knew what already happened with Mikan while he was not around for a few minutes._

_He got no other choice, so he ran as fast as his legs could make it, to the only place he knew he would found her, the schools hospital._

On with the story….

He was panting quite hard when he had reached his destination. He didn't even take a rest for a bit because right now all he cares about is this certain brunette.

'_Why do things happen when I'm not there? Oh. Where could she be?!?!' _he was shaking, panicking and furious on some bad thoughts that were crossing his mind.

"How was she doctor?" asked a saddened queen.

'_Finally! I guess some eavesdropping won't hurt'_

"Well, I know you know very well your majesty that Princess Mikan's life doesn't rely on any of our medical staff and specialists. We know very well that only the witch can spare her life. But don't worry your majesty, we will try our very best to save her."

"Thank you so much" said by the king. Then the doctor left. The queen hugged her husband tightly.

"I'm tired. I'm anxious. I fear everything that might happen. I don't want to loose her. I just want her to be by my side. I'm afraid that someday, she… she would be… be gone." She sobbed.

"Don't worry my dear, I know that someday everything would be fine and you know that. Don't fear, we should just remain strong for her. We would be her strength so don't just give up" and he hushed his wife.

The lad who was eavesdropping left and went outside and found a spot in a tree where he could spy on _his_ girl.

'_I can't let her just be gone like that. I fear that.'_

Meanwhile…

"Hotaru-chan, how could Mikan-chan be right now?" asked by Anna with concern visible in her eyes.

"Uhm. I really don't know." she replied.

"I hope her heart ailment will be cured. I've never seen so happy like that since the day she went t this school. I pity her." Yuu said with sadness.

"Uhm.." Hotaru was quite spacing out.

"Hey Hotaru-chan are you all right? You're a bit spacing out and for someone like you it is quite not right" Nonoko said.

"Well, I guess you guys need to know this." She said.

"Know what?" they all said and unison. They were all curious on what will Hotaru will inform them.

"Before telling you _things _like this, let's go give Mikan a visit first." Then they all want directly to the infirmary, concerned about their new friend.

At the Infirmary…

"So Hotaru-chan what is this that you're supposed to tell us?" asked curiously by Anna.

"Before letting you guys know about this. I want you all to keep this a secret. For me, I really don't want to tell you this but I guess you ought to know stuffs like this. You must promise me one thing, that what we're going to talk about right now is VERY private so no one else should know about this and if any one knew.." dark aura was visible behind her.

"O.. okay I… Imai-s.. san, we clearly understand." Ruka said with a bit of hint of fear in his voice, of curse he knew how Hotaru rages her anger.

"Mikan as you all knew, and what was told to you by others has a heart ailment." Every one was listening eagerly and waiting for the words that Hotaru would say.

"But the truth is, she doesn't have any ailment like that, yes she do have asthma, but talking about heart ailment, she never really did have that." She said bowing her head.

"Then why is she like that?" asked Ruka. And he received a glare from Hotaru which obviously state that he should not interrupt any further.

"Years ago before Mikan was born, her parents already knew that Mikan will have this _kind of condition_… It was really against their will and it saddened them."

"Her parents knew already? Talk about royalty and their high tech stuffs" butted in by Ruka.

"If you might want to know that technology during those times where not even in the half of our technology today, even thou they are royalty they don't have any kind of equipment." She said matter of factly and she gave another glare to Ruka.

Ruka slumped back to his sit because of fear.

So Hotaru told the story of Mikan and the witch. **(a/n: if you guys can't remember you can go check it up at chapter 4 with Persona and Natsume's conversation.:))**

After Hotaru told them about Mikan, all of them were left dumb founded and awestruck. They all had pity to girl lying there _helplessly _in the bed.

"Hotaru" she said clearly. Hotaru stood up and found Mikan already widely awake.

"So you already told them huh?" she said monotonously.

Hotaru just plainly nod.

"Uhm. We're sorry about us knowing it Mikan-chan." Nonoko said shyly.

"Well it doesn't really matter if a lot of people knew it or not. I just don't want to receive any helpless pity or any special treatment."

"We're sorry" Anna said.

"It's just fine with me. Don't worry it doesn't bother me."

And they just chatted normally again.

Some days passed and Mikan had already been discharged of the hospital.

Inside the classroom and during their homeroom period.

"Good Morning to my lovely students!" Narumi greeted them whole heartedly.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei" some of the student replied.

"I have a very very very very exciting announcement to make!" this caught almost everyone's attention.

"Okay, so without further a do, I want everyone of you to know that the famous Reo will go have a concert here in our academy! How cool could that be right?!?!" obviously Narumi was very exited himself.

Students started chatting and exclaiming on how excited they are.

"He will come here this Friday to end our school's annual festival so you guys better get prepared!" then the school bell rings. "Dismissal time! Bye!" he then went off.

"There's a lot of singers in this world, and why does it have to be him!" Mikan was angry yet only audible for her seatmate to hear.

'_She knew Reo? Why is she mad at him?' _Natsume was staring at her, curious on what was Mikan talking about.

"Hey Natsume-kun, you all right or something's wrong with me? You're quite staring." Mikan said with less emotion.

Obviously Natsume was once again lost with his thoughts and he didn't even realized that he was just simply staring at her for quite some time.

"Hn.." was his ever famous reply. But Mikan just simply didn't mind him at all anymore.

She stood up and left the ashamed boy beside her and went to meet up with Hotaru.

As they always say _"Curiosity kills the cat" _our famous kuro neko started to eavesdropped again with the conversation of the two girls.

"In all of the people in this world why does it have to be him!" Mikan said obviously mad.

"Come on Mikan, let this Reo topic cool on you first" Hotaru said.

"You know how much I'm enraged with that guy."

"It will be really shocking if I didn't know, you always told me how enraged you are with him, remember?" she said somewhat annoyed.

"How wouldn't I be. Any one could really be enraged! I hate him so much that I just don't want to show up in that freaking concert"

"You know that you have no other choice but to go there right."

"Yeah I know, how could my life get any worse than this!"

"No more. You're life is already miserable as it is" Hotaru joked.**:)**

"Well thanks a lot my ever dearest best friend!" Mikan said but she clearly knows that Hotaru was just kidding her.

"You're so very welcome."

"Well I better get going. I think I've got some appointment to catch up to" she then left and went to her bedroom.

'_What's up with this Reo guy anyway? Why is she mad at him just like that?' _thoughts were obviously crossing in Natsume's mind.

"You know very well that _eavesdropping _is a crime Hyuuga" she's obviously stressed 'that' word.

"Hn.. Why would I eavesdropped on a stupid conversation between two sissies Imai."

"Don't lie to me Hyuuga. No one can ever lie to me. You're obviously spying up on her, let me rephrase that, you are actually a spy for her. Don't dare deny it I've got evidences."

"You're good Imai" did he just gave her a compliment?!

"I already know that Hyuuga" she sneered.

He then decided to leave her alone. But something stopped him from doing so.

"Do your best Hyuuga. Don't leave her alone. Protect her. Okay? If you don't, then you should go find your burial spot. Just do your best for her" he was dumbfounded, is Hotaru just being emotional right now?

"Of course Imai. And I know that you already knew that." He smirked.

After Natsume left, Hotaru smiled. _'Just as I thought, the black cat can sometimes just be shocking and intriguing. Protect him as much as you can Hyuuga because I love her that much that I can't afford to loose her.'_

* * *

**Done! So how did you find it guys? Was it bad or good or just simply okay? Leave a review!. Thanks to those who continually support this fic!.:D**

**Constructive criticism, grammatical errors, comments and suggestions are widely accepted.:)**

**Please read my other fic "We're Bestfriends right?"** **(****.net/s/5596590/1/Were_Bestfriends_right) thanks!.:D**

**snowqueen1205 **

**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't still recover. Haha! This is a good effect of going to the mall and to find something very amusing and inspiring as well!.:) Enjoy guys!**

**snowqueen1205**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The night of the end of the Alice festival has already arrived. Many students were very much exited with the concert of Reo and some of the students were having a last minute shopping of brand new outfits.

As for our brunette she was lazily sitting on her couch. Plugging her IPod on and splurging her eardrums with Justin Bieber's songs. **(a/n: I just so love him!.:D)**

"Ehem" Mikan removed one of her headphones and looked at that person.

"Excuse me Your highness but Imai-san is currently outside, she said that she wants to talk to you"

"Let her" then that person bowed down courteously then went out.

"Hey Hotaru what brought you in here?"

"I just want to know if you really want to go to that concert"

"I've got no other choice Hotaru. They'd even put up a VIP seats exactly in front of the stage for me!"

"Bet Anna and Nonoko would like that" Mikan just nodded in reply.

"Well, I just better get going. Let me know if you're not coming okay?"

"Okay"

"You really don't need to go" then she closed the door behind her.

Mikan heaped out a sigh then stood up and went to her shower room.

"What's making Mikan-chan late?" asked Anna.

'_Isn't she coming?'_ Hotaru thought.

After a while footsteps were heard. Groups of guards were seen and who wouldn't it be obvious.

"Sorry I'm late" she excused her self.

"It's okay! Now we're all complete! We can now go!" Nonoko squealed in excitement.

Then they went to the academy grounds.

"Mikan-sama it's great that you come!" greeted Mr. Narumi. Mikan just nodded.

"Ow, your VIP seats are just there, I thinks your guards knew it already. Hmm. Let me see. Ow Natsume-kun it is unusual that you're here tonight!" Narumi said looking at them.

Natsume just plainly ignored him as if he didn't hear anything at all.

They were going to their destined seat and Mikan's bodyguards started to follow her. Then Mikan stopped at her tracks.

"Don't follow me" she said while facing her back at them.

"Your highness?"

"Don't follow me. You can surround the premises but don't hover over me." Her bodyguards got no other choice but to follow her orders so they quickly dispersed and guard the premises as she commanded.

"What was that all about?" asked Hotaru with questioning looks.

"They'd spoil the night if they were there" she said sternly.

"Are these the reserved seat?" asked Yuu.

"Good evening Mikan-sama" then who ever that guy was and guided them.

A few minutes passed by and the lights turned off signaling the start of the concert.

"Good evening Alice Academy!" a voice boomed from the back stage and _almost _everyone started screaming. Then the figure appeared and the crowed cheered more.

"Good evening! It is such a pleasure to be and invited guest here tonight! And before I formally introduced myself I would like to acknowledge the presence of Princess Mikan!" then he offered a hand which she unwillingly accepted.

"A pleasant evening." He then smirked, it was only for Mikan to hear.

Anna and Nonoko were feeling giddy. Hotaru stared at her best friend. Natsume gritted his teeth. Well the other the guys were like so clueless.

"Alice Academy are you ready?!?!" then screams were heard as a sound of approval.

Drum beats, guitars and the piano was then heard.

………

"Excuse me Hotaru?"

"Hm?" Hotaru looked back at Mikan.

"I need to use the comfort room _badl_y" she stood up then Hotaru was about to stand up when Mikan moved her head as a signal for no.

Hotaru looked at her somewhat bewildered.

"I want to grow." She smiled.

"Don't worry I'd be fine" she reassured her. Then Hotaru slumped back to her seat then nodded.

"You hurry up. It's kind of crowded. Don't forget your asthma, okay?"

"Yeah, I will hurry up. You worry much, my last asthma attack was like years and years ago. You worry too much" with that she left.

Hotaru sensed that Natsume was eavesdropping. Hotaru gave him an assuring nod then he knew everything would be fine.

'_Hotaru was right it was very crowded in here'_ it seems like nobody even knows her or rather notices her. They were all to busy chorusing with Reo's songs.

'_Finally!' _Mikan has reached the comfort room already.

She felt that she was panting quite hard.

'_Why should it be on a time like this?!?! I should better hurry up back to Hotaru but first I need to go outside and get some fresh air, so that I could calm down and that Hotaru wouldn't notice'_

Mikan was leaning on the wall of the comfort room outside. She was looking around searching for some familiar faces but to her dismay she didn't saw any one.

Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She tried to scream and push off that person but before she knew she was drowned into darkness.

* * *

**a/n: another chapter done!.:) I'm in a mood of finishing of fics. Haha!.:) So how was it? Sorry if it was kind of short.:|**

**Constructive criticism, grammatical errors, comments and suggestions are higly welcome and appreciated.**

**Please don't forget to review!.:)**

**Please do read my other fics thanks!.:D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YA'LL!.:D**

**- snowqueen1205**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all those who reviewed!.:) I really appreciate it guys. So I'm gonna keep tryin' to update as fast as I can.:D Enjoy!**

**Anyways this is an original fic by me, posted for about months and months ago. Just to remind you guys. :D**

**snowqueen1205**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

'_What's taking her so long?!' _a worried Hotaru was thinking.

'_What time is it already? She's still not here!'_ a raven haired lad was thinking.

One hour already passed by and she hasn't come back yet. Other people might not notice it but the two of characters surely did.

Hotaru decided to stand up and at the same time Natsume also.

"Neh, Hotaru-chan, Natsume-kun, what's wrong?" Anna said looking bewildered at her two friends. Their other friends also started to wonder why.

"Speaking of which, Mikan-chan hasn't been here for a while. Where is she?" Nonoko questioned.

"I'm gonna look for her." Hotaru then started to search for Mikan with the use of her inventions.

Hotaru was shaking her head. "No, no, no, no" she kept saying repeatedly.

"What is it Hotaru-chan?" Yuu said.

"She's no where to be found" she said plainly yet full of worry and fear.

Natsume heard what Hotaru just said then he felt worry. She was his responsibility. She can't be gone right now.

Hotaru frantically start to search for her, she then noticed something wrong.

'_Since when did Reo started to wear wigs? Wait! Can it be?! No! Not again!' _Hotaru was screaming inside her head.

Anger could be seen in her eyes.

"You freaking man!" She shouted, enough for the guy singing on the stage to hear.

That caught his attention and he was completely off guard.

HE stopped singing and he stared at her intently. "Excuse me?"

"You are not Reo!" She shouted. She didn't realize that the microphone was near her, almost the whole population heard what she just said and some of them started to gasp and murmured with one another.

"Haha! You've gotta be joking me little miss. Can't you clearly see that I am the real Reo" he stated back.

"Really? Then can you reason out? Since when did Reo wore a wig?" she said then pulled the wig out of his head.

Gasps were heard from the audiences. He was trembling yet he doesn't seem afraid rather than he looks more confident?

"You are really such a genius. Okay so you found out that I am not the real Reo. So why does it matter. Haha!" He was laughing hysterically.

"Where is she? Where did you brought her?!" She was enraged. Who dare messes with her friends especially with her beloved best friend?!

"I am so sorry. Huhu. Maybe right now she's already outside the Academy's gate. Waving bye bye to all of you. Huhu" he was obviously faking a cry.

Without any commands, Natsume ran as fast as he could, searching frantically for the brunette that he has the greatest care of.

Guards came surrounding the said impostor and Hotaru became worried more.

'_I lost them!' _Natsume was also blaming himself. He can't find them anymore. He can't see any trails. But he didn't give up. He continued searching.

Some teachers tried to investigate with some possible clues, yet no tracks were found.

With out any hesitations the queen and king came rushing towards the crowds. Hotaru hugged the queen and cried.

"I'm really sorry. It was my fault! She said she can do it alone I shouldn't have believe in her. I should have followed her. I'm really sorry" she cried even more. The queen just hugged her and comforted her, thou she was also worried sick.

Narumi then pushed himself into the crowds. After all he has some great charisma towards guys.

"Tell me then my dear, where did you brought the princess?" he asked rather seductively.

At first he was hesitant but it was just like he was so drawn into him. "Re.. Reo.. took her"

"Why did he took her?" he was feeling confident right now.

"I.. I.. I don't know why"

"You can now take him" Narumi then faced the royal couple. "I'm sorry your highness but that's the only info we could get." He bowed down.

The king just nodded his head then Narumi left.

"It's that bastard Reo's fault again. Why did we even trust him anyway…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the story…

'_Where am I? I sworn I was just outside the comfort room then…'_

"I can see that you're awake _your highness_"

Mikan clearly knew the sound of the voice. It was the same voice who took her away when she was still 5 years old.

"You! I knew you would not be able to do good things ever" she was mad at him. Madder than the last time they saw each other.

"I'm sorry Princess, it's not my fault that I just want to avenge my family from yours" he was smirking. A very evil smirk.

"It was not our fault on what happened to your family. We even took care for you!"

"So now you're bragging how _great_ this family of yours is?" he pulled her hair which made her winced.

"During those time that you took me in, during those times I was actually busy planning a revenge. Yet every time I try to, I couldn't make it. So I've decided to avenge my family thru you, and see I've succeeded!" he laughed evilly.

"You're going to pay for this!"

"What? Am I going to wait for your silly little friends to come here and just barge into that door? Pathetic"

"How dare you!" she was mad for the insults.

"Wow Princess, I didn't know you already have a heart" he was really mocking her.

She was about to slap him on his face but he grabbed her hand just on time.

"Fighting now? Didn't your parents taught you any manners?"

"How about yours? Did they thought you too?" she was returning the mock that he gave her.

He slapped her hard on the face and made her cheeks swollen. Mikan unconsciously touched the swollen part. But he didn't stopped there, he punched her on her gut after then she fell into unconsciousness.

Days passed and the news about the missing princess spread fast like a forest fire.

Her family and friends grew more worried. Who knows on what would Reo do to Mikan. They were all afraid.

Night time fall upon the academy and it was like a routine already for them that Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, the royal couple and the other school's staff was there crowding over the lounging area discussing on what could possibly happen.

Hotaru then heard a familiar beeping. She picked it up and was surprised to find out who on the other line was.

"Hotaru!" she was screaming a whisper. **(ironic.:))**

"Mikan? How'd you?"

"It doesn't matter now Hotaru. I want you to save me." Hotaru turned in into a loudspeaker so that all can hear.

"I'm afraid now Hotaru, very much afraid. I'm alone, cold and hungry. I want to go home. Save me please!" she was sobbing.

"Mikan where are you?"

"I'm in some factory of some sort of clothes"

"Any more information?"

"Sorry that's all I could get. I got to go I think I'm hearing Reo's voice somewhere."

"Mikan wait" but the line went dead already.

No one wondered how Mikan had any contact with them. Maybe with some use of her alice or something.

"I heard something about Reo managing some clothing line. Could it be that?" Narumi said.

"Send guards toward that place." The king commanded.

"Sorry if I disapprove of that your highness." Narumi said kindly. The king looked at him bewildered.

"The battle that will occur there will be between alices. If you send normal guards go in there, there will be a slimming chance that we could save the princess" he reasoned.

"Then what will we do Narumi?!" said the queen, she was terrified and also exited to see her dearest daughter again.

"Let's just send academy staffs, those who are capable enough and maybe some students as well."

"I'd go. Me and Natsume, right?" Ruka said elbowing Natsume. "Hn"

"I'm in" Hotaru said calmly.

"That would be great! Then tomorrow early morning we will venture" Narumi said confidently then he looked at the couple. "Don't worry your highness, the princess will be _back_"

* * *

**a/n: I should've posted this last night but I wasn't able to finish it because me and my family had some little gathering with vodka. Haha! I got some ideas of this story from some chapter in the anime. If you can remember?. :D**

**constructive criticism, grammatical errors, comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. :D**

**Reviews please!.:)**

**snowqueen1205**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the super late update. I've kind of been hooked to my other fic "We're Best friends Right?" which I hope you guys have tried to read as well. :) So I would try to make up especially school's coming and I'll be super busy again. :)**

**An extra effort was made for this fic, because I've done it while there was no electricity. Haha! **

**Enjoy guys!**

**Snowqueen1205**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

The sun had not yet risen when Narumi and the rest had already awoken and they all looked prepared already for the journey that they'd be having.

"It's better to leave this early so there will be no more commotions, so everybody ready?" Narumi asked his companions but they all doesn't seem to be in any mood to reply at him at all.

"Okay, so I guess I'll take that answer as a yes" Narumi sweat dropped.

"Please I beg of you, please safely bring my daughter back. Please save her. Please bring her back home. Please" the queen was sobbing while the king was holding her in his arms.

Narumi held the queen's hand gently "I promise, right guys?" he smiled at his companions. And they all somewhat gave the royal couple a reassuring sign.

And they all journeyed to save our princess.

Their journey was peaceful, literally, there was no one talking and they all seemed to be serious enough.

It took them quite some hours before they had reached the destination which they supposedly know.

"Hey, are you sure this is the place the princess was referring to?" Natsume asked.

"Well, according to the school's information about Reo, he owned a clothing line which is supposedly this building right in front of us" Narumi replied back.

Hotaru set upped her equipments for them to quietly enter the vicinity.

"You better be sure about this area or else" Hotaru said evilly to Narumi. Narumi just put a silly grin on his face.

One by one, they all had entered the vicinity, quietly.

"There are guards at 12 o'clock and I bet they are also alices." Ruka stated, while looking at the detection map given by Hotaru.

"Let's put up a plan first and we shouldn't just go inside recklessly so no one would get hurt" Narumi said.

Natsume headed them and he firstly attacked the guards which were surrounding the front door of the building. _"That was easy" _he said inwardly.

"There are other surrounding guards in this room at the left wing, and I have a hunch that the princess might be there" Ruka said.

They silently slid pass down the guards with the help of Hotaru's inventions and their fighting skills, of course.

Then they arrived at the said room. And as Hotaru slowly unlocked the room she saw a dreadful Mikan sprawled in the floor.

Hotaru rushed to her side and rested her head on her lap.

"Don't hurt me please!" Mikan said with closed eyes.

"Hush Mikan, it's me Hotaru. We're here to save you."

"Hotaru? I knew you would save me!" she hugged her best friend and cried.

The door closed with a loud bang and an applause was heard, echoing in the room.

"Well, well, I didn't knew students from the academy would be able to pass true my security oh I guess it was also thanks to their teacher."

"Reo!" Mikan's eyes widened with fear as she saw the man she dreaded the most.

"Now, now _princess_ lookie here, your beloved friends have to come to save you, aren't you happy now?" he was clearly mocking her.

He was nearing her when "get you freaking hands away from her!" Natsume shouted.

"Wow, so your prince charming was here as well. How lovely. I might want to make up a movie about this, I bet it would be a blockbuster hit!" he clapped his hands again.

"Shut up!" he said and threw fire balls at him which he dodges gracefully.

"I've always known that that school has never taught anything good to youngsters. Now, now little neko, be kind enough to the elder, haven't the school taught you that?"

"I told you to shut up!" he roared again, he was obviously angered.

Reo was just about to throw an insult to him again when "Stop it!" Mikan shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry _your highness _for being rude to your friends in your presence. I really don't want to end it faster than I had expected, thou I still wanted to have some little fun. I got no other choice but I guess to end it this way!"

Hotaru launched her baka gun to him, hitting him without caution.

"You little brat! You'll pay for that! Guards! Capture this freaking little kiddos" the guards came and charged them but they all fought. Until it ended up with Narumi which was had some scratches, same with Ruka, while Natsume was not hurt, thou tired and Hotaru who showed no signs of injury.

"I guess the academy did a good training with your fighting skills, but still you need to learn a lot like, protecting the one whom you are rescuing" he then laughed evilly.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted, Mikan was now at the hands of Reo. He was holding her neck and she looks like she can't hardly breath.

"Let me go" she weakly blurted.

"What was that you were saying my sweet little _princess_? Were you telling me to let you go?" he was mocking her again.

"I said let me go" she said a bit louder.

"As if I would do that. Now I have you all centred" he was laughing evilly.

Then a glow of light was emitted from Mikan's body and she was shining so brightly that it almost blinded everyone's eyes.

The last thing everyone heard was a painful shout from Reo and everything already came to a blur.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Natsume was shouting. "Where are you?"

"_Where am I? Where are the others?"_ he said inwardly.

He looks like he was in some kind of a mountain range.

Then he heard someone groaning. So he rushed to whomever that was and was shock to see that it was the girl that he was looking for.

"Mikan! Mikan! Are you alright?" he looked at her worriedly.

"Natsume?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me. Don't worry" he hugged her comfortingly.

"I'm so afraid. Don't leave me okay?" she said then fell into slumber.

"Mikan?" he shakes her a bit.

"I guess you already fell asleep. I'm so glad you're alright. I promise I'll bring you back home. Just hang on _my princess_" then he looked at their surrounding and found that they were in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**So how was it guys? Hope it reached your expectations. :)**

**Well, I'd be willing to accept any suggestions for this story. :)**

**Comments, grammatical errors, constructive criticism and reviews are highly appreciated and welcome. :)**

**Please read my other fic "Were Best Friends Right?"**

**Snowqueen1205**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter was written because of another brown out. Seriously these brown outs are really getting on my nerves. When would it ever end?**

**Anyways, I'll try to make this chapter a bit better than the previous one. Enjoy!. :)**

**Snowqueen1205

* * *

**

"Where could the others possibly be?" Natsume said to no one. "And you're still resting. We should really head back, everyone might be really worried about us, especially for you" he said to the sleeping Mikan.

On where everyone was

"Where are we?" Ruka asked.

"I presume we're already back at the Academy" Narumi said.

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked, noticing that her best friend was not there with them.

"As well as Natsume?" Ruka continued.

"It couldn't possibly be that we got separated from them. Oh no. This is not good. We should find them quick and pray as well that the two of them are together" Narumi said.

"How about the Queen, what should we tell her? We can't just tell her that we have found the Princess and yet we returned without her" Ruka said.

"I know that, the Queen would just get disappointed but we should also first find out how we got here and how they got there and what was that shining light that the Princess had emitted." Narumi replied with a lot of question in mind.

"So we've got no choice but to return then. To the Academy I mean and assure to them that the Princess is safe from Reo's wrath" Ruka said.

"I guess so. But we're still not sure if the Princess is truly safe from where she is right now. Let's just hope for the best then and wait for Natsume's report. By now we need more help at the Academy. We should head back."

"Yeah" Ruka said and Hotaru just nodded in approval with her mind still filled with random thoughts and what could possibly happen to her beloved best friend.

With Mikan and Natsume...

"What place is this? Aren't there any one residing here?" Natsume said and he continued to walk and walk and walk resting on various spots.

He stared at Mikan for a while, caressing her face which looks like in pain, tired and fatigued. Despite those she still looks beautiful but he cannot let himself fall far deeper in love with her for she was a Princess and he was no more than a body guard, her servant. He cannot let his guard down on this. He was assigned to assure that she was always safe, away from harm, and not to fall head over heals. But what can he do, love really defies things.

Right now, he knows he feels afraid. Afraid that he might not be able to secure her, afraid that he might not bring her safely back home to her parents but he know he should never give up. He knows that he should be strong to be able to save this girl which is now resting at his lap.

He need to find a way as quickly as he can. So he started to walk again. Until he found a small cottage with puffs emitting from its chimney which means that someone was certainly home.

Back at the Academy...

"Narumi! You have returned safely!" the Queen greeted them with a smile plastered on her face.

"Your Majesty" he greeted and they all bow down to her.

"So where's my daughter? Is she well? How is she? Where is she?" she asked, searching for her beloved daughter.

Disappointed that she found her nowhere she started to sob. The king then entered the room.

He found the queen sobbing and the three of those who rescued their daughter with heads down looking at the ground with sad expressions.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked, with his voice full of authority.

"You're Highness, we tried to save the Princess.." Narumi tried to explain and yet he was cut off.

"You tried? If you tried, then where is she? Where is my daughter!" he asked, obviously angry at them.

"I thought you promised us that you'll find her, that you would bring her back safely to us" the Queen said, sobbing at the King's shoulders.

"We did your Majesty" Ruka said.

"You did? Then where is she? Where's my daughter?" the King interjected again.

"Let us explain first.." Hotaru then speaked.

And the Royal couple looked at her and they look like they were ready to listen.

"We did found Mikan, she was in Reo's factory which Narumi-sensei said. We did rescue her from them but during the fight with Reo and his goons, Mikan started to emit this bright glowing light and everything went blank and during our eyes closed the last we heard where Reo's screams and then when we opened our eyes we found out we were here and Mikan and Natsume where not with us anymore."

"So it is possible that Mikan is with Natsume?" the queen asked calmly.

"That's what we think." Ruka said, with confidence for his best friend.

"We were not really sure how we ended up in different places. We were not sure about the light that came out from Mikan. We also didn't understand what happened." Narumi said.

The Royal couple seem to understand their explanation.

"I'm sorry for the out burst" the King apologized.

"Then we should investigate about the current situation" the Queen said.

And they called some skilled teachers and talked about what happened and what they would be doing.

They were all resolved to bring back the Princess.

Back at Mikan and Natsume in a place in which they don't know..

Natsume approached the cottage and gently knocked on the door with carrying Mikan at his back.

"Is anybody home?" he knocked.

"Who could be disturbing at this time" said by a grumpy old lady and then she opened the door.

"We're very sorry to interrupt but could we come inside, we were actually lost and we don't know how we could get back and we have no means of communication with our friends and my companion here seems very tired so we really need your help" Natsume said.

The old lady looked at him and then looked very closely at the girl he was carrying. She wore a mysterious expression which Natsume fail to notice.

"You may come in" the lady said with a very suspicious tone.

* * *

**Yay! Done. :) Maybe if another brown out would occur I could write another chapter. :) haha.**

**So how was it? Hope it went well. :)**

**Comments, suggestions, grammatical errors and constructive criticisms are highly accepted. :)**

**Snowqueen1205**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! After months and months of not updating this story. Sorry to say but I was kind of planning to delete this story, but don't worry I will post it again and try to make it even better. :) **

**But I wouldn't delete it yet because I would still want to read some ideas from you guys to make this story a whole lot better. I'll be expecting suggestions. :) **

**Sorry. But I'll still finish my other story "We're Best friends Right?" (reviews are highly accepted. :)) **

**Wait for the return of "Capture My Stolen Heart" the better edition. :D (keeps my fingers cross:))**

**Snowqueen1205. :)**


End file.
